


I've got the Devil with the Details

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Visions, a little bit of a fix it, more like a bandaid on a lost limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: To tell you the truth, the reason why he had perfected this craft was because he realised that around about the twenty fifth can his brain would reminisce automatically, it was a new horrible power he had discovered. Midgardians spoke of your life flashing before your eyes before death but Thor disagreed, try a few beers then see what happens.  His whole mind opened up to him, slow but sure and a little off kilter, but still open.This was the time that he got to see him.





	I've got the Devil with the Details

Thor stared up at the cracked ceiling, the last few beers coursing through his bloodstream. A faint, dull hum reverberated along the nerves of his body, numbing them. There was a peace in alcohol an easy medication to the speedy thoughts whizzing around of a mind that just would not shut the fuck up. He didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was late, late enough that he was left alone and it was dark. 

It had taken months to achieve this, usually around now he'd have passed out or puked, he'd find himself face down on the bathroom floor with a saliva soaked cheek wondering what in the hel happened. Once he woke up in the kitchen under the breakfast table, figured it was because he didn't want to wake anyone else up by lumbering back to his own bed up in the loft. Everyone had been tolerant and kind so far but he wasn't going to risk their kind graces by being found face down on the kitchen floor again.

Now after 20 or 30 cans of dog piss he would achieve this state- not quite out of it but drunk enough to start doing some fucked up shit, especially anything he wasn't going to be particularly proud of. 

To tell you the truth, the reason why he had perfected this craft was because he realised that around about the twenty fifth can his brain would reminisce automatically, it was a new horrible power he had discovered. Midgardians spoke of your life flashing before your eyes before death but Thor disagreed, try a few beers then see what happens. His whole mind opened up to him, slow but sure and a little off kilter, but still open. 

This was the time that he got to see him. 

A whisp of black hair caught his vision, a flash of green and Thor's breath was caught inside his throat. 

“Hello brother”

A heavy chill ran from the very top of his scalp all the way down to his spine. A sad but satisfied sound escaped his lips. “Loki...”

“The very same dear brother”

Before long Loki came into full view, a younger vibrant version of his brother, maybe even one he had made up a long time ago, but Loki all the same. He straddled above Thor”s thighs haughty and proud as if he had just caught him in a tumble; like they were boys again. 

“Glad to see you again” Thor whispered, his voice almost cracking, self-consciousness slightly kicking in at talking into a dark abandoned room.

“I'm sure” came the reply. The vision off Loki tipped forward meeting Thor's wet lips, his face coming closer into view briefly before coming down hard and rough with his mouth. Illusion or not, it was a good one, and Thor gave himself up to be lost in it fully. 

Loki pulled away, Thor let our a long drawn out sigh at the loss, the vision looking just as pleased with himself gave a nice heavy rock of his hips. 

“Oh? What's this brother? Don't tell me...” Loki leaned in closer “your poor cock hasn't seen some action in quite some time has it?” a familiar smirk spread across his brother's face as Thor let out a shaky sigh at hearing his brother speak in such a way. 

Thor's cock was indeed hard, so hard in fact that it had all but escaped the light fabric of his pyjama trousers, he grabbed Loki's arse, grinding him down upon the swell of his large cock. 

“Tell me what you want then” 

“You know damn well what I want”

“Yes, but you have to say it”

“I want you! Now come on now... please!”

The plea was enough for the vision and he extended his wrist out, languidly flexing his ghostly fingers down Thor's forehead then chin, then chest before dipping lower. He had never been quite so compliant before...

Thor let a long out held sigh as his cock was tugged from its confines to meet the cool still air. He gasped as Loki's thin fingers wrapped around his hot length. He gave a quick tug for fun, eliciting a groan to escape his brother's throat before delicately pulling back his foreskin revealing the red angry swell of Thor's head. Thor observed in awe and rapture at his brother's hand working his cock in his hand, dribbles of precum coating his fingers so that they slightly sparkled. The centre of Loki's palm lay flat on his head for a second tracing in circles before clasping again. He then began working his cock in earnest, pulling him up and down until waves of pleasure formed themselves in the backs of his eyes threatening to give him away. Loki always knew precisely how to make Thor cum in seconds but it was always much more fun to make him last.

“Oh no, no, no! Not yet? How is that any fun?” Loki, he pulled a mock frown and pulled his hand away, beads of pre-cum coating his fingers; he languidly licked them clean before letting a fierce grin slide “we're just getting started I thought could last longer than that”

This was new. Thor briefly thought before the vision above him slowly dissolved his clothes piece by piece. Before long his brother was completely offered up to him. Thor could've spent right there and then but he was far too lost looking up at his brother in awe. He watched carefully as Loki brushed a stray hair from his face. 

“What do you say brother? Let's not beat around the bush anymore. This is what you've always wanted”

Even after everything, Thor felt his face grow red, his fantasies really were becoming rather vivid weren't they? He watched as his brother turned around the two round globes of his ass exposed. Hesitantly, as if the vision would disappear into air, he traced a line down Loki's spine before reaching the cleft of his ass. He paused before using his thumb to spread his brother open. Loki let out a longing whine above him as his fingers delicately traced the dusky pink wet hole and giving a quick reach around. Oh. Thor thought. This is too good. He's ready.

With some adjusting, Thor lined his cock up, Loki instantly veered down without warning, swallowing Thor's thick cock up in one satisfying movement, he almost lost his mind for a second at the tightness. Loki peered over his shoulder back at Thor, his face flushed and satisfied. Before long he was rocking his hips to meet his brother's above him making keening whines above him. 

Thor let out a long drawn gasp, mouth agape “Brother you're amazing...”

Somehow, Loki had twisted himself around and was facing Thor now giving him a full view of his debauchery. He looked down at Thor wordlessly as he went to grab his own cock, slowly tugging with each thrust. Thor went to grab his hips, lifting him up and down again with ease to meet his own thrusts. He leant in again to tug at Thor's hair, lips 

“Loki, I...I can't last much longer” he said strained faced through gritted teeth

“Then don't”

It was all the convincing he needed. Before he could even think straight, Thor was spending one loud yell escaping his lips as he pumped seed into his brother's tight pink hole, hand clasped vice-like around his brother's upper arms. He felt like his soul is escaping and a sudden rush of alcohol coursed itself through his head. It was the most freeing and most terrifying experience he'd felt so far. 

He's panting hard and once again, he's alone. Sleep comes easy to him like a warm blanket. 

In the dead of night, hours later, soft snoring rumbles around the room and a dark figure moves from its hiding place 

“Sleep well, brother”


End file.
